greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Private Practice
Private Practice is a spin-off of the television series, Grey's Anatomy. The series ran for 6 seasons from September 2007 to January 2013. The show was broadcast on ABC, the same network that broadcasts Grey's Anatomy. Main Plotline The series focuses on Dr. Addison Montgomery, who relocates from Seattle to Los Angeles, needing a big change in her life. In Los Angeles, Addison joins the private practice of her friends Naomi, a fertility specialist and endocrinologist, and Sam Bennett, an internist and cardiothoracic surgeon. At the practice, Addison also gets to work together with psychiatrist Violet Turner, pediatrician Cooper Freedman, alternative medicine and infectious diseases specialist Pete Wilder, and receptionist and trainee midwife Dell Parker. All staff members of the practice have privileges at the local St. Ambrose Hospital, where Charlotte King is Chief of Staff. While in Los Angeles, Addison continues to help pregnant women while looking for love and a child of her own. Production Created by Shonda Rhimes, the series chronicles the life of Dr. Addison Montgomery as she leaves Seattle Grace Hospital for Los Angeles in order to join a private practice. Rhimes also serves as executive producer alongside Betsy Beers, Mark Gordon, Mark Tinker and Marti Noxon; the latter serving as showrunner for the first season only in lieu of Rhimes' duties on Grey's Anatomy. The backdoor pilot which aired on May 3, 2007 was directed by Michael Grossman. Produced by ABC Studios, The Mark Gordon Company and ShondaLand Productions, the series was officially greenlit and given a thirteen-episode order on May 11, 2007. It aired on Wednesday nights on 9:00PM Eastern/8:00PM Central. Due to the Writers Guild of America strike, the show only completed a production of 9 from the 13 ordered episodes for its first season. On October 18, 2007, ABC ordered a full season for the show, completing a total of 22 episodes for its first season. The show premiered on September 26, 2007 on ABC, airing between Dancing with the Stars and Dirty Sexy Money. Private Practice was shown in encores on Thursday nights at 10:00PM Eastern/9:00PM Central following Grey's Anatomy due to the hiatus/cancellation of Big Shots. On February 11, 2008, ABC picked up Private Practice for the 2008-09 television season. With the order, the show is slated (as of September 2008) for a second season of at least 24 new episodes. Cast and Characters :A list that contains all characters can be found here. Current Main Cast PPS6AddisonMontgomery.jpg|Kate Walsh as Addison Montgomery PPS6JakeReilly.jpg|Benjamin Bratt as Jake Reilly PPS6CooperFreedman.jpg|Paul Adelstein as Cooper Freedman PPS6CharlotteKing.jpg|KaDee Strickland as Charlotte King PPS6SheldonWallace.jpg|Brian Benben as Sheldon Wallace PPS6AmeliaShepherd.jpg|Caterina Scorsone as Amelia Shepherd PP6x09-9.jpg|Griffin Gluck as Mason Warner PPS6SamBennett.jpg|Taye Diggs as Sam Bennett PPS6VioletTurner.jpg|Amy Brenneman as Violet Turner Former Main Cast DellParkerS3.jpg|Chris Lowell as Dell Parker PP4x11-8.jpg|Tim Daly as Pete Wilder PP6x13-17.jpg|Audra McDonald as Naomi Bennett Episodes *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 *Season 4 *Season 5 *Season 6 Notes and Trivia *Merrin Dungey played the role of Dr. Naomi Bennett in the backdoor pilot but was replaced by Audra McDonald in June 2007. *Unlike Grey's Anatomy, none of the seasons of Private Practice has had a two-hour premiere or a two-hour finale. However, unlike Grey's Anatomy, the third and fifth season have had two-hour mid-season finales: The Parent Trap and Blowups served as the third season's mid-season finale, while Who We Are and The Breaking Point served as the fifth season's mid-season finale. These two two-hour events are Private Practice's only two-hour episodes, whereas Grey's Anatomy has had many more. *On her youtube page, Kate Walsh made vlogs answering questions from fans about the show. *Is sometimes called PPP which stands for Private Practice Program. *There is no season of the show where all the main characters appear in all episodes. *According to Caterina Scorsone and Betsy Beers, the show's set was one of the best and most relaxed sets ever, with everyone always happy and cuddling and massaging each other. DVD Releases Season Release Special Boxsets *A box set with all 6 seasons is available in the UK. References *Private Practice: The Complete First Season DVD de:Private Practice fr:Private Practice Category:Private Practice